


Unforeseen Romances - Short Outlast One Shots -

by Nightlyruins



Category: Outlast (Video Games), Outlast Whistleblower
Genre: For Somebody who cant handle romance, I sure do daydream and write about it quite a lot, M/M, One Shot, Short Stories, To Be Continued, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlyruins/pseuds/Nightlyruins
Summary: Take my stories that I decide to type up at midnight, take them all. This is mainly Outlast at the moment, but I'll be updating this every few days until I have a full story idea planned out. Give me some suggestions and I'll write them up for you! I prefer only Eddie Gluskin and Waylon or Chris Walker and Miles Upshur.





	Unforeseen Romances - Short Outlast One Shots -

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget, you can leave a one shot suggestion in the comments and I'll write it up! Only Eddie Gluskin and Waylon or Chris and Miles at the moment however. NSFW prompts will be in a separate book, but I'll make that when the time comes.

**\-- The beginning of my stories will always feature whatever prompt I quickly wrote down to remember the idea. Think of it as a Tl;dr. Enjoy! --**

_Prompt: Making awkward eye contact in the grocery store only to keep running into each other and having to go the same direction, ending up chatting and forming crushes._

_\------_

Y’know, despite what everybody says, green does not suit Waylon very well. Especially when its not the color of the snot hes accidentally gotten on his long black sleeves, something he desperately tries to hide as he walks through a pair of automatic doors and squints his eyes at the supermarkets bright white lights. This is what he gets for waiting to go shopping for so long, an empty pantry and hungry stomach he now has to fix at 3 am. What an ungodly hour. He could be in bed, sleeping like his roommate told him to so this sickness would go away, but _nooo_. He had to skip dinner and almost starve to death before walking himself to the supermarket three blocks away. With an exhausted frown and pouty movements he grabs a red plastic basket from its stack next to the doors, ignoring the glance the nearby cashier gives him. Hell, they’re probably just as tired as he is.  
He can’t stop himself from grumbling under his breath as he groggily walks down the aisle and keeps his eyes peeled for signs of soup, slowing to a stop once he recognizes some chicken and noodle cans he’s been craving for a few hours now. Thank god. He grabs one with his free hand and lets it drop down into the basket with a small ‘clunk’ before hesitantly grabbing a few more, his stomach having growled in protest from the measly one can he had originally planned on getting. After counting up the total of soup cans it occurs to him he should probably get a variety so he doesn’t make himself even more sick from so much chicken and noodle, scanning the lines of cans before spotting some tomato soup a bit farther down. When he walks over and grabs the can, he goes to drop it down, only to freeze when he finds a pair of blue eyes looking at him curiously through the empty hole. It seems to be somebody on the other side who was reaching for a can stocked in the far back themselves only to find Waylon had grabbed it first, the stranger quickly retracting their hand to stand up right without a word.

“Uh…...you can have it if you want?” Waylon finds himself speaking up when he realizes there's an aura of awkwardness surrounding them and he hears the stranger laugh a bit, his currently very pale cheeks turning a bit red. From embarrassment? The sound of the others laugh? Who knows.

“Finders keepers,” Is all the other says before continuing to push his cart down the aisle and out of Waylon's view, the man finding himself leaning over to try and spot him through the hole again. It takes him a few solid seconds before he realizes just what he's doing and a small bucket of embarrassment washes over him, quickly shaking it off and looking around to make sure he wasn’t spotted. Whats wrong with him? With a small breath he runs his hand through his thick blond hair before looking back down at the basket, something nagging at him in the back of his mind. He hasn’t been to the market in so long...maybe it’s in his best interest to keep shopping. That way he won’t have to come back for a while.

Following hs cravings, Waylon finds himself over in the chips aisle, groaning as he kneels down to look at the lower bags. He takes some of the sour cream and onion ones off to look at them only to freeze when a shadow goes over top him, quickly looking up only to find a tall stranger leaning over to grab a bag of the upper shelved chips. He watches carefully as he takes one of the sea salt flavored chip bags and then steps back, looking down at Waylon afterwards only for them to accidentally lock each other in eye contact. “Ah, sorry. I just needed to grab some chips.”

“No worries, but….Sea salt chips? Really?” He asks with a raised eyebrow before giving a small smile so the stranger knows he's joking, letting out a soft grunt of pain as he stands up and hears his knees crack. He really needs to get out more.

“Better than that...disgusting monstrosity you picked out.” It seems the tall black haired stranger caught on right away and Waylon glances back over to find him smiling back, the awkward atmosphere melting away ever so slightly.

“Well now that's just rude, you can’t even insult these chips,” Waylon retorts as he drops the bag into his basket, watching the taller man walk over to his cart and do the same. His cart is full of different types of food and Waylon can’t help but feel embarrassed when the man glances down at the basket in his hands since it's just full of soup cans and now chips, realizing it doesn’t seem the healthiest. You’re never supposed to be healthy at 3 am, but it seems this new guy doesn’t get the memo considering he has something from every food group somewhere in his grocery cart.

“You’re the one from the soup isle?”

“If I say yes, will you take my soup as revenge for me taking yours?” He asks with a small laugh before glancing down at the basket, sniffling a bit since he can feel his nose getting runny. In front of the cute guy? Really? “...But yeah, I’m the soup guy.”

“That’s...quite a lot of soup.”

  
“Hey, leave my soup out of this.” This gets the stranger to chuckle a bit and waylon finds its quite contagious, a small grin now on his sicky face as he adjusts his grip on the black basket handles. “If it wasn’t obvious, I’m a bit sick. Thought soup would be a good idea.”

“And the chips”

“ _And_ the chips. I have a few more things to grab though,” Waylon can feel his runny nose only getting worse and it causes a small bit of urgency inside of him since he doesn’t want to have to wipe it off with this man standing right there, glancing down the aisle as a sign he should get going, “I hope you find a better taste in chips, stranger.”

“Well then, right back at you.” The stranger once again chuckles before they both turn to head off in their desired direction, taking a few steps before they both stop and look at each other.

It seems they’re going in the same direction. “Oh, stalking me, huh?” Waylon finds himself letting a small grin show once again that the other man returns before they both just start to walk down the isle, heading towards the frozen section with their basket and cart.

“Do you have a problem with that?” The stranger teases as he leans on the cart as they go, glancing down at the other before looking back ahead so he doesn’t run into anything, “and here I thought we could be friends.”

“Yeah, sure” He can’t stop himself from laughing as they walk into the frozen section, Waylon feeling glad that he wore his warm pajamas considering how cold the area is since the fans have to stay on full blast. “What's your name by the way?”

“Eddie. And you?”

“Waylon. Nice to meet you.”

  
“Pleasures all mine, Waylon” Eddie comments as they slow to a stop by some displays, grabbing a few of the quick microwave meals before dropping them in the top of his cart. When Waylon doesn’t answer he glances back over to find the man looking at the different types of ice cream, going silent himself as he examines him. Hes short, much shorter then Eddie is. Its….cute. But he really can’t be flirting with anybody. There's always the possibility he's straight and Eddie has to focus on his career. He has to stay on top of these new dress orders, especially since he’s just started up in this town. Wouldn’t look good to fail so soon, now would it?

“So what brings you to town?” It's almost as if Waylon's read his thoughts despite not even looking at him and just the thought makes eddie snap out of it, his recently shaved cheeks turning a faint shade of pink. How long was he staring for?!

“I...I just opened up a dress shop, down on the business streets.” Eddie answers truthfully as he occupies himself by reading the labels on the microwave meals, wanting anywhere to look but at Waylon. Why is this so….hard?

“A dress shop?” This obviously captures the others attention as he turns around with a small pint of chocolate ice cream in his hands that soon joins the other food in the basket, the man walking over so he's standing next to Eddies cart. “What kind of dresses? All of them?”

  
“Yes, but mainly wedding dresses,” A thought strikes Eddie that makes him freeze for a few seconds since he thinks he's realized something big, not knowing he's actually far from the truth. “....You seem interested. Have a wedding coming up?”

Thankfully, Waylon's cheeks turn a dark red and a nervous laugh comes from his mouth, making Eddie relax and then feel conflicted as to why the thought of this man he just met getting married worried him so much. Maybe it’s a sign. “Oh god no, I’m in college at the moment. Too much work to even think about dating. My friend, Lisa, is though….what's the name of your shop? I’m sure she’ll be interested”

“Oh? Well here-” Eddie stands up straight and reaches into his jeans pocket before pulling out a small card, handing it over to the boy and letting him read it over. “It’s my business card. Pass it on for me?

  
“Yeah, will do! I’ll tell her when I see her tomorrow.” Waylon slips the card into his pocket with a smile and realizes it may be time to take his leave, picking the basket he previously set down on the floor back up as a sign to say their goodbyes. “It was nice meeting you, Eddie.”

“As I already said, the pleasure was all mine. Feel well soon!”

“Will do!” Waylon gives a wave as he walks off before letting his shoulders slump from exhaustion, realizing he just made a full on friend. In a supermarket. At now almost 4 am in the morning. What are the odds? As he thinks back to the card he was handed he can’t help but blush and be tempted to pull it out again, hoping Eddie gave it to him in hopes they’ll get in contact again. Of course, that's all just wild fantasy…

With a sigh he hoists his basket up on the self check out and starts scanning off his own items with one thought in mind, realizing he’s already starting to feel better despite having done nothing.

Maybe dress shopping with Lisa this week won’t be as bad as he thought it would be.

\------

**\-- My apologies for a hasty ending, my eyes are heavy and begging me to sleep or do something else besides stare at a screen for hours on end. If you notice any errors in this, do let me know so I can fix them! --**

**Author's Note:**

> \-- KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED IF YOU WANT MORE WORK --


End file.
